Heartless
by Ashinguine
Summary: Harry’s family dies in a sudden fire that destroys their house and Harry’s sent to live in an orphanage.Full sum. inside.WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES AND CHILD ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

tearfulsoul: this is my first fanfic so try to enjoy.

Summary: Harry's family dies in a sudden fire that destroys their house and Harry's sent to live in an orphanage. But the trouble starts when he arrives and the orphanage has already been burnt to the ground. Can he figure out who's doing this before it's too late?

**WARNING: SUICIDAL THEMES AND CHILD ABUSE!**

Chapter 1 - Life at home

_Life is a very strange thing. No - one is quite sure how it started and neither are they sure how it is going to end. I guess that is a good thing for most people (**bunch of weirdoes they are**), people who want to live. Some people live just for power, some people live for pleasure, and some live for pain but others, others live just to die. The week eventually kill themselves, the strong live in agony as they slowly die on the inside, but others who live to die, live just for revenge._

_

* * *

_

Harry was currently sitting on the ground in the smallest room at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, holding a dagger in his hand. The dagger, which had been a gift from his best friend, Harry was running lightly over his pale, scarred wrist. Checking the clock he reasoned that all the Dursley's must be sleeping - it wouldn't have been fun if one of them walked in on him - he carefully applied pressure. Harry sighed in satisfaction as blood ran down from his wrist to his elbow and silently dripped onto the wooden floor. After repeating the action a good few times he gingerly wrapped his wounds with some torn pieces of cloth. Getting up he looked around to make sure there was no evidence left of what he had just done, if the Dursley's found out his uncle just might fulfil his wish of not living anymore. Sighing, Harry climbed into bed clutching his arm and against his will cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"How was school today Dudley?" Vernon Dursley asked at dinner the next day.

"Okay," here he paused to smirk at Harry, who was silently begging Dudley not to. "We got our report cards today."

"Really now did you?" Vernon beamed. "Let me hear grades."

"Well, I got 2 C's; an F and the rest were D's."

"Not to bad." He turned to glare at Harry. "What about you boy?" he said menacingly.

Harry shifted nervously in his seat; glancing at his Aunt Petunia he noticed her giving him a sympathetic look. Knowing what was going to happen next she rose out of her seat and quickly started cleaning up.

"Well boy out with it!" Vernon shouted.

Holding his head down Harry whispered. "I got 2 B's and the rest C's."

"WHAT! How dare you get more than your cousin?"

Vernon took Harry by the arm and dragged him into the hallway. Here he started beating Harry. First he punched Harry in the stomach and as Harry doubled over he delivered a well-placed punch to Harry's head. Harry flew back into a wall and hit his head with a sickening crack and slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood, as Vernon saw that he became angrier. Looking at Harry who was lying on the ground with a pool of his own blood forming around him. Sneering at the boy lying on the ground he delivered one last kick before walking off.

* * *

tearfulsoul: i know its short but that's all I have for now. And for those of you who've read it already I just want to say that I'm trying to make to better and longer. Oh, and guys the more reviews I get the more not lazy I'll try to be and the more I'll try to update quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tearfulsoul : I'm back! I know you've probably been waiting forever for this. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

School the worst part of a kids life and it wasn't any better for Harry. He was currently stuck in Literature class and the teacher was boring him out of his mind. Putting his head on the desk he managed to doze off.

* * *

_He was three again and was attempting to help his mother cook while his dad played with his 18 month old sister. His mom looked down at him with a smile and planted a quick kiss on his forehead_

_He was four and hugging his little sister tightly after wishing her happy birthday while their parents looked on in amusement._

_He was at his parents funeral holding his sister's hand before__ being pulled away by Vernon as some nice looking blonde lady lead Racquel away and they waved sadly to each other._

_He was standing in the front door of his house watching his parents laughing before the house suddenly burst into flames and all he could hear were the anguished screams of his parents and smell burnt flesh. His sisters terrified screams filled his ears and he had to hold her close to stop her from running in.

* * *

_

"Harry! Mate wake up!!"

Someone was shaking him and shaking him hard. Opening his eyes he wasn't surprised to see his best friend Ron or his teacher looking worriedly at him.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?"

"Yeah mate you were screaming bloody murder!!"

Harry looked around to find the entire class staring at him, some in pity and others in amusement.

Turning the colour of Ron's hair he managed to mumble that he was ok just as the bell rang. Grabbing his bag he rushed out of the class.

"Harry slow down!" Harry paused and allowed Ron to catch up before continuing

"Mate are you sure you're alright? You know you can tell me anything right? I mean after all I am you best friend."

Harry chuckled "Ron you're my only friend."

"You know what I mean Harry."

Harry shrugged "I guess I do."

They had reached a fork in the road and said their goodbyes as Ron went right and Harry went left. Sighing Harry took his own sweet time walking along Magnolia avenue not in any hurry to get 'home'. Suddenly he could smell smoke and memories of his parents death flashed before his eyes. Panicking he began running towards the source. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he realized the smoke was coming from a house completely burnt down with fire trucks and people littering the lawn, the Dursley's house. With tears rolling down his face he ran towards the house.

"AUNT PETUNIA!!!" he shouted in desperation.

He had barely reached the front lawn when someone grabbed him and held him back. Kicking and screaming he was pulled away from the house and into a car. Through his tears he could barely make out the form and face of an unknown man.

"Who...who are you?"

The man gave him a warm smile. "My name's Remus Lupin and I live down the road, I was on my way home when I noticed the fire so I called the fire department. I'm also a social worker and I'm going to be working on your case ok Harry?"

Wiping the tears from his face "How did you know my name? And how do I know you are who you say you are?"

Turning around he handed Harry his id "I know everyone on this street."

He looked over the id and Remus was who he said he was. "Where are you taking me?"

Remus sighed. "Well you have no family left." Tears started to run down Harry's face. "So I'm going have to leave you at an orphanage for now. Ok?"

Harry nodded and settled to watch the passing scenery.

"Unbelievable!!" Remus exclaimed.

Looking through the window Harry noticed a sign marked St. Mary's Orphanage hanging off a burning building.

Gasping Harry screamed. "I knew someone was trying to kill me!!"

Jumping out of the car Harry ran towards the forest ignoring Remus who was screaming for him to come back.

* * *

You know you want review. Go ahead and press the button. 


	3. MUST READ!

I'm so sorry guys but I'll no longer be able to write so I'm going to give my stories to my best friend _Asha Pasha_ to finish. If you guys review we'll send you a message when she puts them back up. Anonymous reviewers please email me at **_tearfulsoul93 (at) gmail_** and you'll also get a message. Once again I'm sorry but if it makes you feel any better,_Asha Pasha_ already has chapter 3 of Heartless written!!


	4. SORRY

**OK GUYS...TEARFULSOUL NO LONGER WILL BE WRITING AND SHE WILL BE GIVING HER PROFILE TO SOME FRIENDS OF HERS. NAMELY ASHA PASHA, SANGUINE EYES AND INVERTED IRIS, WHO WILL BE CO-WRITING SOME PWP'S :D AND OTHER THINGS...SORRY  
**


End file.
